Reflecting the geographic and demographic expanse of our ADRC, principle sites of the Clinical Core are at USC in Los Angeles County and UCI in Orange County. The Clinical Core will continue to facilitate ADRC goals related to Alzheimer's disease (AD), aging, and dementia through the recruitment of demented and nondemented elderly control subjects; medical, neuropsychological, and laboratory evaluation; and clinical data analysis. The Clinical Core is essential to the Neuropathology Core at USC and UCI to make postmortem tissues available for basic neurobiological studies. Specific aims are (1) to provide well- characterized, longitudinally-assessed AD and nondemented "normal control" populations for clinical and autopsy research needs of the ADRC; (2) to provide information as a Core resources on clinical findings that are relevant to patterns of cognitive impairment, patterns of neurological deficits, ethnicity, and gender; (3) to catalyze new clinical research projects and to facilitate links between clinical and basic researchers; (4) to provide a setting for training and support services in Los Angeles and Orange Counties; (5) and to support needs of proposed ADRC-sponsored grants. In years 11-15, the Clinical Core at USC will maintain its autopsy requirement for AD and control subjects, will forge closer parallel efforts with the Spanish-Speaking AD Research Program in the Satellite Subcore, and beginning in Year 12 will establish a Parkinsonism Dementia Research Program as a core resource for ADRC participating investigators. The Clinical Core at UCI will develop clinical phenotypes based on functional abilities (egs, selected preserved recognition, preserved insight). Minority recruitment will remain a major focus at USC and UCI.